Moldova
|NVSC apps = 16 (9 finals) |NVSC first = #02 |NVSC best = 2nd: #16 |NVSC worst = 17th (SF): #03, #15 |RoN rank = 16th |RoN best = 7th (#05) |RoN worst = 48th (#14, #15) }} debuted in the second edition of the North Vision Song Contest and have been participating ever since with the exception of the fourteenth edition. Originally funded by MLTV, has been in charge for the country's participation since the fourth edition. The broadcaster has hosted many different national and international selections. Selecția Națională Moldova has been the first national selection in the fifth edition and was succeeded by Șansa ta in the sixth, seventh and eight editions respectively. The current national selection format chosen is AVEM, taking place since the fifteenth edition. Their entry for the second to fourth were selected internally due to low budget funds. Both entries for North Vision Song Contest 9 and North Vision Song Contest 10 were planned to be chosen via Șansa ta, but eventually cancelled. Hence, the eleventh to thirteenth edition saw a regular internal selection. The entry for the sixteenth edition was selected internally due to being in the pre-qualification round of the edition, delaying the new national selection AVEM. Moldova has achieved three top tens and seven qualifications, being pre-qualified in the eleventh and seventeenth edition. They have participated in the pre-qualification round once. Popular entries from the country include "Uhodi", "Flying" and "Loc pentru dragoste". Moldova has been the first place of the betting odds twice (#10 and #16) and the second place once (#06). Recently, Moldova has come second in North Vision Song Contest 16 with "Loc pentru dragoste", with the best result in the semi-final and final the country has ever seen. The country has qualified ever since. Contestants North Vision Song Contest ;Table key : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Draw history Moldova has so far competed in a total of twenty-five shows ‒ one pre-qualification round, fourteen semi-finals and nine finals. The country is usually allocated to middle-aligned draws like #15. Also, the country has performed as both first and last in various shows. Male acts are usually allocated to the first semi-final. Betting Odds Since the fourth edition, the betting odds are presented after the sneak peeks have been posted. They give a vague view on which countries are likely to win the competition. Moldova has been first in the odds two times and second once. North Vision Awards The North Vision Awards (formerly known as the After-show Awards) is a ceremony held to honour the artists and songs of the editions. Moldova has received three awards out of the sixteen nominations of the Moldovan artists and songs. Voting history TBC 12 points TBC Commentators and spokespersons TBC Other contests 'OGAN Second Chance Contest' The contest takes place during the contest. It is not an televised event, but only through YouTube. Moldova debuted in the first edition already, held for the eighth edition. Junior North Vision Song Contest ''' The contest is only for European artists under the age of 16. Moldova debuted in the fourth edition and has participated in the two following editions before withdrawing for three editions. It has participated again since the tenth edition. Balkan Music Bash''' The contest is held between the Balkan countries that are members of the North Broadcasting Union. Moldova debuted in the first edition. However, the country has not participated ever since due to arguments between the host broadcasters. External links *Youtube channel *NVSC forum Category:Countries